Bleak Dreams
by Starscream's Babygirl
Summary: My first NiGHTS story. What happens when you start having dreams? But there not just dreams. Memories that laid rested in your mind? Who is the purple jester? What about the red and black one? And a Orange Mantle? Life is about to get strange as life for this one girl is about to happen again, and it all started 10 yrs. ago.
1. Prolouge: Future Events

I change this around now. its a lot BETTER! xD I want to thank my buddy Phoenix aka Raven. Thanks I own you one :D and ways. enjoy and I don't own NiGHTS I wish I did though.

* * *

_"NiGHTS" A young girls voice, around Seventeen or Eighteen years of age, was shaking and filled with regret for what she was about to say._

_"I really wish I could stay here…with you but-"_

_she was cut off as a sickening sound was heard. She let out a gasping sound as she felt a sudden pain. Her Red and Blue eyes looked down; a claw like hand had pierced right through her, and was quickly removed as the blood started to seep through the large wound. Her pupils dilated as she started staggering,_ trying_ to focus on who had just done the impossible…killing a visitor. _

_She slowly fell down with a sickening splat as blood was splattered on the ground and on the murderer. As she started to see the darkness, she uttered one single word that made the murder looked away._

_"W-Why?"_

* * *

Well that's that. Better yes? I hope you like this because its just what will happen in the future. I have posted a poll to ask if, you all want NiGHTS as a girl or boy in the story. And please R&R. Have a nice day

-SSG out


	2. Chapter 1: Jackle

Hi everyone! New chapter for Bleak Dreams! I want to say thank you for all that reviewed and like this story. I would like to say thank you to xion-angelic-wolf for being an awesome beta reader and helping with the story! You rock! :) Now with out farther a do, Jackle, if you plsae?

Jackle: Starscream baby girl doesn't own the song only Panic at the Disco does, and she doesn't own ME or Reala, we belong to SEEEEEEEGGA~

SBB: no enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

In a room, with nothing but plaster toys and novels around, it was a colorful room with a guillotine that would fall from its position. A cackle of laughter range out.

"HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

_Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it_

"Soon..." With a low tone, the voice had a hint of playfulness as it began to giggle.

"You will be MINE!" He cackled again as various items floated around him, the figure floating about.

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

His orange cape flourished as it covered his body. Upon his head sat an orange hat which curled up with a diamond. On the side of each curled horn protruding out the hat was a stitched yellow pattern from bottom to top creating a zip zag design. His face bared two blue eyes, and teeth...sharp pointy teeth you would see on Halloween. As he held his cloak to his body with two white gloves, his orange and yellow patterned jester boots, floated above the ground as he chuckled louder over the music that was being blasted in his room.

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
_  
In his gloves was a picture, of a young girl around seven years old. She had short black curly hair that reached to her neck, her face was full of freckles and a scar under her right eye as her glasses looked somewhat broken. She has a smile on her face and what looks like she was giving a thumbs up in the back ground. She wore a little dress with was slotted with red dots and orange wrist bands on her wrist while her shoes, were purple with a tint of blue at the heel.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)  
_  
The figured grinned more like a Cheshire cat as he placed a picture of a young girl down upon a small orange table as he snickered.

"I wonder if, she will remember me? Oh my sweet, sweet visitor. I wonder how much older you look now? Maybe even MORE beautiful than before! I can finally claim you as mine without those two going crazy over you…and they say I'M crazy." He muttered as he sighed.

"I remember…you were so soft…so delicate as the child…innocence and I couldn't touch you no matter how much my desire and lust wanted you." His hands trailed up his dark ball of a face, his grin going from ear to ear if he had any, and his eyes day dreaming up into his eye lids. How the child drove him to such levels...

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?  
_  
"But..." he trailed off.

"It was wrong after all. I mean, you, my love, where only seven. I'm…HEH HEH HEH! WHO KNOWS HOW OLD I AM!" he laughed as he payed no attention to the door in his room that started opening.

"Of course Reala would always get in the way of me loving you, I'm mean he's the one who did-"

"Did what, Jackle?" a new, elegant voice interrupted as Jackle squeaked and turned around to see his 'majesty'.

"Oh...Reala….it's you." He grumbled under his breath. Reala had a scowl plastered on his face behind the persona mask he wore. His arms crossed over his plated chest as he floated up to Jackle.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

"You really are a fool, Jackle. She's never coming back. Get it through your sick, twisted mind, or I will." Reala stated as Jackle only smirked as if knowing something his superior did not.

"Oh~ Why should I. We both know she would be under my spell of love. Even for a visitor for she was. HEH HEH HEH." He giggled as he flew up. "Besides...'you' had feelings for her too! Even your dearest 'sibling' did as well! WE 'ALL' DID." He laughed.

"You're wrong. I never did. I only kept her with me because-" Reala trailed off as he looked down. He wouldn't dare relive what had happened seven years ago with her. The darker jester could still here her whimpers, and see her blood oozing out of her body.

"Because~" Jackle giggled trailing on. "You loved her! She was the first to even help a servant like you to someone like Master Wizeman."

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster  
_

Reala scoffed as he shook his head, glaring hatefully at Jackle. "Don't start Jackle." His voice was seeped with anger and hatred as Jackle's laughter echoed.

"Why Reala!? I'm going to bring her back! Here! Back to our beloved world! I'm going to bring back the pure child HEH HEEH HEEH." He giggled as he pulled out a small cylinder gem. It was the color of black with a bit of star dust mixed with it, and inside was a little teddy bear shirked down to fit inside.

"What is that, Jackle?" Reala's eyes stared at the object in Jackle's hand.

"Why this," Jackle hummed, "Is what I shall use to bring her back here!"

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

"But, I must go to the last place she was to find her."

"Your telling me this, gem like thing, can bring her back here?" Reala scoffed at the thought.

Jackle frowned at Reala as he floated close his face. "You don't believe me? I can go to the Awakening world with this Reala! I can finally see her while you and your 'brother' can be lonely without her." He chimed as he received a heated glare

"Oh? Is that right Jackle?" he growled, though Jackle didn't flinch.

"You forget your place. I'm Lord Wizemen's level one nightmaren. You're just a level two nightmaren." He growled again grabbing the gem as well.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
_

Jackle growled as he pulled the gem back, trying to remove it from Reala's claws. "NO! I don't care! She's mine! MINE! MINE! MINE! MIIINE!" he yelled out him like a child.

Little did they know another person was in the room, smiling thoughtfully as the person started to think back on good memories, and was determined to take that gem, as to protect the girl from the other two nightmaren.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

* * *

SBB: wow a lot of drama~

Reala: *huffs* This IS Jackle we are talking about.

Jackle: Don't be jealous of me~

SBB: Ok boys calm down jeez, don't make me get Wizeman in this slag! Anyways Reala if, you please?

Reala: NO go and do it your self!

Jackle: I will Pants~ Review and like! See you next time!

Reala: I DO TO WEAR PANTS!


End file.
